Second Glance
by hacim09
Summary: This is my view on what happens when James first sees Lily. Takes place in their 3rd year during Christmas time. Invloves a snowfight. Please read and review! Thanks. :D


**A/N: This is just a short little one shot I thought up while riding my bike. It's about when James first really sees Lily. I thought it was cute. Fluffy. Funny. Hope you like, and please review!**

**Second Glance:**

I didn't fall in love with Lily Evans at first sight. I actually loathed her. She was miss goody goody always reporting Sirius, Remeus, Peter and I for pulling pranks and sneaking out. She was forever trying to beat me in Transfiguration because I just happened to be naturally better at something then her. Also she didn't fall over me like all of the other girls did, and I resented her for that. She was too proud, too stubborn and well…plain. She just wasn't my type.

But it all changed one day in early December in my 3rd year. Sirius, Peter and I were headed back to the castle on the last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas. Our pockets were stuffed with Zonkos products, our bellies full of butterbeer, and our bags significantly less full then it was on the trip up. We were almost to the gates of the castle when we saw a snowball fight going on. We figured we would see who was playing against each other, and maybe join, of course depending on the people playing. That was when I saw her.

A lot of people are under the assumption that I fell in love with Lily at the Yule ball because I would have seen her all dressed up in her glamour and galore. But that wasn't so. In fact it was just the opposite. When I saw that it was Lily that was playing, I did a double take. I couldn't believe it. When had Lily ever looked that beautiful? Lily had on a pair of worn overalls with a striped turtleneck underneath, with matching hat, gloves and scarves. On her feet was a pair of brown boots. And her cheeks, were flaming red from the snow and the exercise. But it was the first time I had really seen her smile. Sure I had seen her smile here and there. But it wasn't like this. She looked like she was truly content and happy. And then there was her hair. Curling underneath her hat, it was flying behind her. Like those movies when they slow down to watch a horse run across a field. That's the only explanation I had for it.

Well me being the idiot that I was decided that the best way to get her attention was to shout at her like a common girl in the hallway. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

"Oi Evans!" I called. Evans looked up from shaping a snowball together. There she was looking up at me with those eyes. Those green eyes. They looked sort of like a speckled toads. She looked around, waiting for the person who called her name to reveal themselves when SMACK! A snowball came flying into her face. I looked over at the culprit standing next to me. Sirius was grinning. Proud of his opportunity taken. I was planning on scolding him, but there's something about Sirius that makes me laugh. When our eyes connected, we burst out into full on hysteria. Peter joined in, and we laughed and laughed, and so did a crowd that had formed to watch the fight also.

Lily's eyes narrowed as she saw us chuckling at her. I didn't bother to stop, foolishly thinking that she wouldn't dare try to take on a Maurderer. I was just enjoying my view of her.

"SMACK!" went a snowball flying into the air at Peter. Sirius and I pointed and laughed at the misfortune of our friend, while we took cover behind a rock. Turns out that Lily being the charm master that she was, had not only charmed it to fly at us, but had bewitched it to change the appearance of us. Peter was now an adorable little elf that had the shoes, the hat, the whole 9 yards! The crowd laughed even harder then we did.

But we didn't enjoy it long, because suddenly dozens of bewitched snowballs filled the sky. All around us Christmas trees kept popping up. About 5 minutes later, when flying snowballs stopped hailing us, Sirius peeked up above the rock.

"Hey! The coast is clear!" he exclaimed. We got up and I looked for Evans. There she was, about 30 yards away, hands on her hips.

"You've got to be better then that to get a-" I started. But it turned out that Lily had something else up her sleeve.

"Wham!" whizzed a two snowballs that went straight into Sirius and mines faces. I looked over at Sirius, who now resembled Father Christmas, a long white beard, and a big red suit! I looked down at myself, and saw that I was in a sexy elf suit to match Peter! The crowd was now in full on hysteria. Sirius joined in when he saw me, surrendering. But I wasn't about to give up that easily.

Meanwhile I searched for those green eyes of my assaulter. Ah! I narrowed my eyes and did my best Lily Evans is mad impression. I stuck out my but and put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes. I waggled my but a bit too. The crowd laughed again. It felt good to get them back on my side.

When Lily's eyes met mine, I felt a little shock of electricity go through me. She gave a little wave to me and shouted:

"Tis the season!" Sirius waved back, smiling, and everyone began to make their way back up to the castle. I couldn't help but admire Lily's charm work. I really had to learn that spell!


End file.
